


Kinktober Day 19 - Milking

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity, Chastity Device, Crying, F/M, I love subby Felix uwu, Milking, Other, Smut, dom!reader, sub!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Come on Lixie, you can do it, just ask.” you said, your voice warm and encouraging, you kept running your fingers through his hair comfortingly.“Well.. my uhm… my balls… hurt.” he said, tilting his head down in shame.“Lixie, you know you still have a couple more days with the cage on.” you reminded him hoping he knew better than to beg for early release.“I know, I was hoping that maybe you could-”“I’m not taking it off early.” you cut him off.





	Kinktober Day 19 - Milking

“Noonaaaaa.” Felix whined as he flopped next to you on the couch, he tossed an arm and a leg over you, trapping you in his embrace. You felt him purposefully push his hips against you, pressing the plastic cage around his cock into your thigh.  
  
“What do you want, Lixie?” you asked, faking annoyance, in truth you loved how needy he got when you put the cock cage on him.  
  
“Pay attention to meeee.” he whined again.  
  
You sighed and set your phone down before pushing his limbs off of you, “Is that how you’re supposed to ask for attention?” you asked with a warning tone in your voice. He looked down and shook his head, “Right, so ask again but this time do it properly.” you instructed.  
  
He slipped off the couch and onto his knees in front of you, sitting back on his heels and placing his hands obediently in this lap, “Please pay attention to me, ma’am.” he said without making eye contact.  
  
“See, now you’re acting like a boy that deserves attention.” you sat forward and reached down to run a hand through his hair, he leaned into your touch and sighed happily. “Now, what kind of attention are you looking for?” you asked.  
  
He shifted awkwardly, clearly trying to build up the courage to ask you something, “Can you, uhm, just… I dunno.... Uhm…” he trailed off.  
  
“Come on Lixie, you can do it, just ask.” you said, your voice warm and encouraging, you kept running your fingers through his hair comfortingly.  
  
“Well.. my uhm… my balls… hurt.” he said, tilting his head down in shame.  
  
“Lixie, you know you still have a couple more days with the cage on.” you reminded him hoping he knew better than to beg for early release.  
  
“I know, I was hoping that maybe you could-”  
  
“I’m not taking it off early.” you cut him off.  
  
“No! No not that.” he said quickly, not wanting you to think he was being bad, “No I’m thinking of something else.”  
  
“Oh? What is it?” you asked your curiosity piqued.  
  
“Well.. I think it was called… milking?” he said cautiously.  
  
Your eyes lit up, “Baby, are you sure?” you asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve thought about it a lot.” you smiled and stood up, gesturing for him to follow suit as you began to walk towards the bedroom.  
  
And that was how Felix found himself face down on the bed with his ass in the air, whining and moaning as you fingered him roughly. He was taking three of your fingers and you were relentlessly pressing on his prostate. There was a steady stream of precum leaking out of his dick, “Moremoremorepleasemore.” he was chanting like his life depended on it. This was the first real stimulation he had gotten in weeks and he was absolutely wrecked and you had barely started.  
  
“Look at you, kitten, you’re such a mess only from a couple of fingers, who knew you were such a greedy little slut.” you taunted him, he whined and pushed himself back onto your fingers. You held your hand still, “Go ahead, you do some of the work.” He whined again but did what he was told, pushing himself back and forth on your fingers. You kept them curved, not allowing him to move too far forward so you could maintain the pressure on his prostate. He cried out as you kept milking him, the sensation a mix between pleasure and pain. On one hand the pressure on his prostate was pleasurable but the more you pressed on it the more overwhelming it got and the fact that he couldn’t get any stimulation to his dick certainly wasn’t helping.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes as you milked him for everything he had, the mess of cum underneath him growing bigger. After what felt like hours for him, he was finally dry, you pressed on his prostate a few more times and when nothing else came out of his dick, you pulled out of him. He was sobbing at this point and you scooped him up into your arms, he buried his face in your neck and held onto you tightly. “It’s okay, kitten,” you soothed him, “You did so good I’m so proud of you.” He was still trembling slightly but his tears had slowed, “How do you feel, kitten?” you asked.  
  
“T-That was torture.” he blubbered out.  
  
“Well it’s not supposed to be a reward.”  
  
“I know but.. Still.”  
  
“You took it so well though, kitten.” you cooed.  
  
He sat back in your lap and looked at you, his eyes still shiny with tears, “I did?”  
  
“Of course you did,” you brushed his hair back from his face, “You’re my perfect little kitten.” you booped his nose softly and he scrunched up his face before smiling.  
  
“Can I make another request?” he asked.  
  
“Anything, kitten.”  
  
“Can we take a nap?”  
  
You smiled, “Of course, just let me change the sheets.” he whined slightly but let you pick him up and take him back out to the couch. You wrapped a blanket around him before going back to the bedroom and changing the sheets, tossing the soiled ones in the washer and hoping they weren’t ruined. When you returned to where you had left Felix, you found that he had already fallen asleep. You smiled softly at him and began to shift him into a more comfortable position, the movement causing him to stir awake. “Do you want to nap here or go to bed?” you asked him as he blinked slowly.  
  
“Anywhere as long as we can cuddle.” he said, his voice thick with sleep. Your smile grew bigger and you flopped down next to him, too tired to carry him anymore. Immediately he snuggled into your arms and fell back asleep, you turned on the tv and tried to focus on the show that was on but with the warm weight of Felix in your arms you fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Subby! Felix!
> 
> thats it send tweet


End file.
